Simple Complications
by TaySoul13
Summary: Soul you stupid pervert! Right after Soul's 18th birthday party, he receives yet another gift but from his blond haired girlfriend. While strangely confused yet mesmerized by his technician, he concludes that she's acting weird but why? This story will take you on a wild journey which will lead to an amazing SoMa moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Complications**

* * *

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, please Rate and enjoy**

* * *

Soul was playing his brand new ukulele that he had received for his 18th birthday as Maka cleaned up a small mess left over from the party that had ended just thirty minutes ago. The party had gone just as planned, everything had been calculated just perfectly thanks to everyones help and was deemed a huge success. Soul had suspected nothing and rather thought that no one remembered what today was. Maka on the other hand wanted him to think that way so they could surprise him and it was a mission accomplished. He had no idea that as he was coming back from playing basketball with Black Star that there was a party waiting for him. Of course only their close friends were invited but it came with a twist. Since it was Soul's 18th birthday, which made it legal for him to drink alcohol and since the only underage people were Maka, Patty and Crona it was ok. Soul of course couldn't believe that The Maka Albarn was allowing underage drinking or even came up with this idea, it was so out of character for her but he was happy. The night had been awesome; there was nothing better than having a drink with all your close friends after having a long week of school and tedious missions. This was truly the perfect ending for the week and since they would graduate from the DWMA fairly soon it was important to spend as much time with their friends other as possible. After all Lord Death had special plans for their elite team of friends after graduation, Death Weapons were extremely powerful and were always in high demand after all. Who knew when they would be able to see each other after graduation so they had to enjoy the time they had together now.

* * *

During the party their small group of friends had drank, eaten and enjoyed each-others company. Just earlier that night everyone had been talking, telling stories and joking around with each other. There had been a lot to talk about since everyone was now dating their partner, even Crona had gotten in on the pairing and started dating Patty which formed a surprisingly compatible couple. This caused a lot of laughter between everyone at the expense of each other but it was worth it and it would have gone on until morning if not for one thing. There was still one more thing that Maka needed to do before the night was officially over. She still needed to give her beloved Soul one last gift and it was all thanks to Liz and Tsubaki who made this possible mostly.

* * *

When Maka was done (cough cough buying herself time) "cleaning" the kitchen, she did something that she had not done all night. She took a bottle of left over Vodka, opened the lid and took a gulp out of the bottle. Soul noticed and a smile came to his face. "Wow Maka, is it really that stressful to throw your amazing boyfriend and amazing party?" He asked playingly with a slight grin now forming on his face. Maka's face turned red immediately after she remembered some advice that Liz had told her but stayed silent with Souls remark. "What wrong Maka? Your face is turning the color of my eyes, are you ok?" He joked around knowing that he was now pushing her buttons while making direct eye contact with her which seemed like his eyes were piercing into her soul. She turned her head once more and took another drink from the bottle she still had in hand. Wow this was going to be even more of a challenge and embarrassing than she originally thought but today was the perfect day and the perfect gift for her 18 year old boyfriend.

* * *

After all it was only natural for a couple that had been dating for that long to engage in that sort of things. So with this in mind she took one final drink from the bottle and set it down then started making her way to Soul who was still playing a happy song on his new toy. As she was walking to his side, she had started unbuttoning her uniform shirt and taking her tie off. Soul was now suspicious, Maka was not only was acting way out of character but also had the eyes of determination. If it was any other day, she would have surely giving him a Maka chop and called him and idiot pervert but not right now for some reason, this was weird. He started watching her carefully while still playing the small instrument. When she sat down she finished fully unbuttoning the white shirt and looked over at Soul who was staring curiously. As soon as she turned, the first thing he saw was her pink bra and his nose started dripping blood. Maka's face was now as red as a strawberry then she spoke while rubbing her hands together nervously. "Hey Soul do you mind if I sleep in your room with you tonight? Um well it's because it looks like it's going to be a cold night tonight." She shuddered nervously and shyly. "Besides we do it all the time." She added. Soul chuckled and stood up, so this is what it was all about then in a blink of an eye, picked her bridal style then looked down at her in his arms. She looked so damned cute trying so hard and it was amazing that this was actually happening and a warm smile came to his face. "Well since it seems that it's getting cold already, I'll be taking you to my room early but since you're taking your clothes off already. Well let's just say that I don't want you catching a cold so don't worry." He explained then started walking towards his room. Maka swallowed as she heard those words and closed her eyes mentally preparing herself for what came next as he opened his room door and set her on the bed gently. She was ready for this but he suddenly did something unexpected. After he set her on the bed, he kissed her forehead and said that he was going to check the front door and close all that windows, that way nothing could disturb them and left the room. Maka's heart was pumping so fast and hard that it felt like it would explode but the boos started kicking in and calmed her down a little, she was dead set on it happening tonight so she took off her shirt then shirt only wearing her pink lingerie posing on the bed. The boos had really started kicking in as her stiffness started going away then Soul walked back into the room. The first thing he noticed was his lovers clothes on the floor then he turned and looked at the bed. He nearly fell back with a nosebleed as he saw her only wearing innocently looking pink lingerie. Even thought they had just innocently slept together many times before, he had never witnessed anything like this before. They would always wear pj's of course, keeping each other warm and listening to each other's souls but that was it. Though now that he thought about it, he had been restraining his urges ever since they had started dating and now she was granting him permission to release himself. So by impulse he jumped on top of her body and started kissing her fiercely, holding her body tightly against his, feeling her heart against his. Maka yelped as she felt his body hit hers but she too was enjoying this make out session, his warm arms held her tightly and comforted her anxiety. Her face still slightly red but he suddenly and unexpectedly broke off the kissing and stopped then looked into her eyes. There was a moment of silence as they both looked into each other's eyes then he moved his hand to her face and gently caressed her face and spoke. "Maka you're going to catch a cold if you only wear what you're wearing right now." He said teasingly. Maka turned her face to the side and stayed silent. He got off her and took his shirt and jeans off then went over to his dresser and got two clean shirts out and two pairs of sweat pants then dressed himself and handed his partner the other clothes. She didn't understand this much but put them on anyways. "Soul this was going to be your present, you know." She said still a bit timid. "I know but it's a gift enough for you to get out of your comfort zone and let me see you venerable like this, so I am happy." He replied while looking at the little red cheeked meister. Then he fixed the blankets and made sure that she was cozy before turning off the lights and getting in the bed himself. He snuggled against her closely then spoke the final words for the night. "Don't force it Maka, quite being so evil and let it happen on its own." He would embarrass her about this tomorrow. Maka was getting really sleepy now and made sure to fall asleep as close to Soul as possible with him holding her tightly in his arms. In Soul's mind, this had really been the perfect birthday present.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do Not own Soul Eater.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I thought it would be helpful to let you know that I will update this every weekend sorry for taking so long to post this but i was having technical difficulties anyways Please rate and enjoy.

* * *

After Math

The rays of the sun shine brightly threw the window and onto the sleeping face meisters disturbing her slumber. She turned to the side and searched for the other person who should have been there with her but found nothing. Her eyes were still closed not yet ready to be awakened so instead of opening then, started patting around to see if she could feel him anywhere nearby. There was nothing so she finally opened her eyes, her plan last night had backfired. Then started looking around with her eyes barely opened and found the shirt that he had worn last night to go to bed on the ground. A blush came to her face as she remembered how she made a fool of herself. Though she really wanted to give herself to him and finally become one, she still mentally ready or even physically. The anxiety whenever she thought about it was immense. Whenever they would kiss in front of their friends she would be apprehensive, pulling back. But she felt like Soul wasn't getting enough out of the relationship. This was one of her biggest insecurities about her relationship with him, he always did so much for her after all.

* * *

After going through all of this in her head, she decided to get up and look for him but as soon as she stood up, noticed that Soul's clothes were way too baggy and hard to move in. So the best thing to do now was give it one more shot and take the sweat pants off and search for him like that. With that she exited the room and started the search. What was a technician without their weapon? She had just finished searching her room when she got to the bathroom. The door was closed so she took a deep breath and opened it and walked in, her heart was pumping but all she found was nothing. The bathroom was empty but she suddenly rushed to the toilet and fell on her knees with a loud thump. She was had a hangover and was throwing up with what felt like someone banging her head with a hammer. Soul walked in after hearing this commotion and couldn't hold in his laughter but went over to hold her hair back. "Wow Maka, you really can't hold your liquor." He said while helping his meister stand back up. "Stupid, Idiot Soul." She gave him a slight glare but thanked him anyways. Soul chuckled and went over to the medicine cabinet then handed her two little white pills. She held them in her hand for a second then threw them in her mouth and with a gulp swallowed. Soul took her hand and brought her to the kitchen where breakfast was ready. "I thought this might happen, So I made preparations." He said now guiding her into a chair and handing her a cup of coffee. After taking her first sip, she finally snapped back to reality and noticed that Soul was shirtless, her cheeks turned pink and lowered her head. There was a moment of silence until she finally said something. "Thanks Soul, for everything." A warm smile came to his face as she acknowledged all his coolness. "Well that's what I'm here for; everyone knows that a meister without her weapon can only do so much but one quick question. Why aren't you wearing any pants?" He replied teasingly. Maka looked away but he was staring right at her. "Um well why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she replied defensively then adding "stupid Soul" quietly. He chuckled. "Well that simple, at night it was a little too warm for me so I just took my shirt off but if you don't like the view, I can always take my pants of and put my shirt back on if you want." He said. Then Maka with the most serious tone of voice she could come up with replied while looking straight into his eyes. "No it's alright, the view is perfect but the problem I do have is my head. Its killing me." She figured that it would be fun to play this game for a little while and to go along. Soul was caught off guard but was glad, she seemed to be holding up alright and breakfast for sure would make her feel better.

* * *

He wasn't the best cook but had done his best. There was toast, eggs, sausages and coffee, fairly simple but would feed both of them for now. They were eating like they usually do but Soul had a weird look on his face, he was plotting something and still had not mentioned anything about last night. He was definitely plotting something big and she had a bad feeling. Not only did she notice that he was watching her closely but also that he would suddenly get this smile on his face that was starting to freak her out. She turned her face away and noticed that it was noon now and she had had no contact with the outside world, not even from Tsubaki or Liz wondering how everything had gone. This was really weird but while she was thinking Soul had taken both of their plates and placed them on the sink then took her hand and brought her to the couch. Maka blindly followed as they both sat on the couch in each other's arms to watch some TV then Soul spoke. "Hey Maka you didn't wash your teeth this morning, that's gross." He said looking over at her with puppy eyes as an attempt to avoid getting Maka Chopped. Maka quickly scooted away from him and went to the bathroom to wash her teeth with her panties showing as she jumped off the couch. Soul chuckled as he watched her squirm away to the bathroom. Maka on the other hand was complaining; that damned Soul never missed anything. His stupid cool kid personality and smart ass attitude, Aaah it was so frustrating sometimes. But he was always right when it counted.

* * *

After washing her teeth she stepped back out, glaring at Soul but went back to sit next to him anyways. She laid her head on his lap and laid in the fetal position on the small couch, it was now evident that she wasn't feeling well and was playing the thought guy card until now. Soul felt stupid for not noticing but now she was really pale, barely talking, taking slow breaths with her head feeling slightly warm. She was defiantly hung over and needed to rest for the whole day. After five minutes she was asleep on his lap, he gently took her head off his lap and stood up then walked to his room. When he returned he had a blanket and pillow ready to make his lover cozy then there was a sudden knock on the door. He rushed to his room to get a shirt then opened the door. It was Black Star and Tsubaki so he let then in warning Black Star to be quite. They came in and sat on the other couch wondering what had happened to the blond laying on the couch. The blue haired man had a smile on his face, thinking of possible scenarios that could lead to this outcome then he spoke; "YO Soul so what's with Maka, what happened to her last night?" he asked. "Oh Yea her, she just decided to get drunk and this morning, she's just a bit hung over." He replied nonchalantly. Black Star laughed but Tsubaki started thinking about this. Maka had told her about her plan for his birthday but now she had no idea if she'd gone through with it or not. She was analyzing the situation; Let's see, Maka was sleeping on the couch letting herself be all venerable and had gotten drunk after everyone left yesterday. Either she had done it and used the alcohol as leeway or something else then there was a slight moan coming from the couch. The meister covered in the blanket had turned and was moaning some words. It was time to go then she spoke "Hey Black Star, I think it's time to go but Soul, the reason we came over is because we wanted to invite you guys camping. The whole gang will be going so I hope that you guys can too." Then stood up and walked towards the door with Black Star following. "Alright see you guys." He replied and closed the door after they left then walked back to the couch. His meister would be out cold for the day so it was going to be a lazy day today.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not won Soul Eater.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I am going to warn you that I have been watching waaaaay too many romantic comedies lately so watch out for that. Please rate and enjoy.

* * *

**Trip**

* * *

Maka had slept all day, she was fairly silent during this time but what else could you have expected. It was the meisters first hang over after all. She was drinking lots of liquids, at least so that was good but now was another day. That night, after it got cold and dark Soul had carried her to her room. She was looking better by now but after tucking his love in she asked him for a request; if he would spend the night with her. Her face looked so tender and innocent as she said this that he just couldn't say no to her. Damn it, why did she have to be so misleading and sly with him. Soul agreed and sat on the bed with his back against the wall. He wasn't ready to sleep just yet there was something clouding his mind.

* * *

After Maka had fallen asleep, Soul stepped out of the little room and walked into the bathroom, he was going to take a shower then just hang around inside Maka's room until he felt tired enough to sleep. Right now he couldn't sleep there was only one thing on his mind and he needed to distract himself. He undressed and turned on the water then got in with it washing away any muck that laid on his body. His hair now on his face, holding soap in his hand washing his body. He took a deep breath and stood there for a second thinking if he should or shouldn't. Then he decided and turned off the water and got out, now walking to his room. After getting changed he walked to the meisters room and stood in the doorway watching her sleep for a couple second. He had a smirk on his face for knowing that he was the only one who was allowed to see Maka this venerable and like this. Knowing that she would get out of her comfort zone for him was priceless nothing could make him this happy right now but one thing. Then his stomach suddenly rumbled, the only meal that he had eaten today was breakfast and now he was extremely hungry. This was consuming his mind but it didn't sit right with him if he would eat and she didn't. It wasn't the cool thing to do, she would surely be hungry too and it would be wrong to eat without her but he needed food. This was really complicated but made a decision, compromise he would eat an apple. It would quiet his hunger for now; he didn't consider fruit real food either so everything was alright. This would be his dirty little secret.

* * *

After eating the delicious little red sphere, he went back to the meisters room and laid next to her. She was warm and her face was pink, this was awesome. Then he fell asleep with his arms holding on to her.

* * *

Morning came and Maka awoke to find Soul holding on to her waist. A warm smile came to her face as she kissed his forehead. She ran her fingers threw his head and noticed that he smelled nice but then started to gently escape his grasp. Somehow she was able to get out of the little bed without waking him. But now she would cook him breakfast the same way he did to her then a faint memory of some sort came to her mind. She wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream but it had something to do with Tsubaki and Black Star. She snapped out of it and got to work making breakfast, she was really hungry for some reason but Soul surely would too. After finishing breakfast, it was time to take a shower and wait until Soul woke up but first she made a phone call. She called Tsubaki and asked her if she had come by yesterday. Tsubaki confirmed and said that they found her sleeping on the couch but the reason they came over was to invite them camping tomorrow. Maka thanked her for the info and hung up, it was time to shower so she made her way bathroom. Then she took a good look at herself in the mirror and noticed that she wasn't that much of a mess and washed her teeth then turned on the water and got in.

* * *

The water felt refreshing but the shower went by too fast and before she knew it, was out. She could smell the scent of her shampoo on her hair with her skin still covered in droplets of water, a towel now around her body making its way to her room. Then she remembered that Soul was sleeping inside. She was carefully making her way inside, cautious not to make any unnecessary sounds to wake the man up. Creeping into the room and gently taking clothes out of her wardrobe to wear. Soul seemed to still be sleeping so she decided that it would be safe to change as long as her back was to him. Quickly she put on her lingerie but tripped on the towel as she set it down with the lamp on her desk accidently falling. Soul was caught off guard and turned his arm into a blade and pointed it towards the meister. Maka put her arms up and looked at Soul with a confused/ embarrassed expression. Soul on the other hand finally got a good look at the person who surprised him and immediately cracked up laughing and put his weapon away. Maka suddenly got skirmish and was questioning what his intentions were but his laughter was starting to annoy her. Without even hesitation she took a book and smashed him in the head but he was still laughing. "Idiot Soul shut up, what's so funny?" she yelled. Soul put a serious face and answered. "Well look at you?" then started laughing again. Maka's face blushed as she rushingly put on clothing then picking up the towel and throwing it at him. "Shut up Soul, now let's go eat breakfast." She said extending her hand towards him to help him up. Soul took it gladly and they both exited the room. "So hey Maka, were you trying to seduce me again or something?" he commented all smug. "Haha real funny Soul, no actually I was trying change without waking you but. Well you saw how it turned out." She replied "Anyways lets hurry up and eat breakfast so we can pack for the camping trip tomorrow." She added. Soul nodded, at least she was being herself and was feeling better.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I am just another broke anime junky.

* * *

AN: Again guys I have been watching way too many romantic comedies again and valentine's day is coming up so prepare yourselves for that chapter too. Also on request, I'll accept them all. Challenge me, please Rate and Enjoy sorry for being a little late too.

* * *

Warm days and Clear Skies?

* * *

The day of the camping trip had arrived. The weather seemed perfect with all their friends gathered in Kids house waiting for the SUV that they had rented to arrive. They were all ready for the trip. Everyone had contributed by bringing something or being assigned a particular job. Black Star and Tsubaki were in charge of bringing all the food, Kidd and Liz in charge of bringing all the camping equipment. Soul and Maka in getting the car rental and finally Crona and Patty choosing the location. Everything was set and right and when the SUV arrived, they started packing immediately. Their goal was to leave immediately so they would have as much time to relax and hand around as possible. The new objective was clear, to get to the location only known by Patty and Crona.

* * *

Everything was packed and they were now making their way to the camping site. Patty was trying to navigate Soul in the right direction but to no avail while Crona was silently murmuring that they just passed the road they were supposed to get off on. Then after a couple of minutes of arguing between Patty and Soul, Ragnorack finally had it and yelled at both of them to shut up. Both Patty and Soul turned to look at the Demon weapon and started yelling at him, with Patty using her special voice to get her point across as Crona tried to plug his ears, murmuring that he didn't know how to deal with this. Then Maka came in giving Soul one of her special Maka Chops. "Keep your eyes on the road SOUL!" she shouted at him. Soul immediately turned his head back to watch the road while he mumbled something underneath his breath and all went silent for the most part. Maka was now correctly receiving the directions from Crona and everything was going well or at least going in the right direction.

* * *

After only four hours of nightmarish driving they were finally here. But luckily Maka was still half sane. Being in a car packed with Black Star and the whole gang together wasn't easy. To begin with Kid was complaining, something about the camping tents with Liz. Black Star had opened a window and gotten on top of the car because he was too big of a star to be cramped up in a car like normal people and finally Patty singing the same song over and over again for four hours but they were finally here. After everyone got out, Maka felt obligated to hug Crona since he had to endure this with her and they started setting up. The air was fresh and the sunlight felt good on their skin. They were somewhere inside a forest with a little lake nearby right next to their campsite, the perfect spot to enjoy the sunny warm weather they were having. Then the silence of the forest was quickly destroyed. Liz was shouting at Kid for some reason with Black Star now up on a tree.

* * *

Maka took a deep breath and walked up to Patty and asked what happened. Patty quickly explained that it was about the tents. The deal was that they had four little two person tents ready to go for the trip but the problem was that they would not be useful for this because they weren't symmetrical. But they also had a big family tent and two little matching gray ones that were perfectly symmetrical and if you put the family tent in the middle, they were perfect (according to Kid). Liz of course didn't approve of this and wanted everyone to have their own but as they were packing everything into the SUV, Kid took out the four unsymmetrical ones and replaced them with the ones he wanted, thus creating this issue. Maka was no surprised and thanked Patty then walked to the arguing couple. This stopped their bickering as she distracted them by asking them to just set up the tents. This lightened the mood and everyone got to work before the fun could begin.

* * *

After an hour everything seemed prepared and the fun was just about to begin. With the tents ready, the fire pit only needing the darkness of the night and chairs available to sit on to enjoy the rest of the day. There was nothing to worry about other than messing with the lake that looked way to peaceful but they would fix that soon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry guys im going to safe this part for Saturday. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

AN: Hey guys happy Saint Valentine's day, hope you all had a blast and welcome. Please Rate and enjoy

* * *

**Unknown Sensations**

* * *

The lake looked way too peaceful with the water glimmering from the rays of the sun until a shadowy figure moving way too fast to identify jumped in yelling with a wild "Yahoo". He was soon followed by the white haired one after taking his shirt off, then the girls looked at each other and got a good idea. It was time to have some fun, so they ran to their tents and started to change into their swimming suits ready to get into the water.

* * *

After they came back out, they noticed that all the guys including Crona were in the water now and as the lady's shyly came out, did not go out noticed. Black Star had the face of a little boy staring at a piece of candy that he really wanted while Crona's face was blushing as Ragnorack stared pleased with what he was seeing. Kid on the other hand was mumbling about the great work that his girlfriend (Liz) had done picking a perfectly symmetrical bathing suit that looked even better on her but Soul on the other hand was no longer in the water. Actually he was nowhere to be seen until the girls were getting really close to the water. He was sneaking his way behind them while holding something behind his back. Black Star suddenly grinned and knew exactly what his friend had in store for them, besides they deserved this; they looked way too perfect anyways. Then BAM Soul pulled out the water gun and started firing at the targets. They ran towards the water for cover but as they were jumping in, they realized this was a trap. All the guys had been hiding water guns and were now firing mercilessly. Maka was not going to take this raid by just defending and dived under the water prepared for battle, making her way towards the easiest pray she could find and sneaked herself behind him. Running her fingers tenderly on his back causing a tingling sensation that caused him to lose his weapon. Maka took the opportunity by taking the white haired man and putting him in a headlock and using him as a shield. "Damn it" he said struggling but to no avail. Maka started returning the fire towards the biggest threats and retreating to were the others had captured Crona, telling them to surrender and they would go easy on them. Black Star laughed at this until he felt something bite his leg and shrieked, making his way as fast he could towards land. This freaked everyone out a little and thought that he was just kidding but as he got out of the water, noticed that there was blood dripping from his leg with what looked like bite marks. Everyone was soon alarmed as something started circling the group that had just regrouped, Kid was now out of the water but everyone else was now in trouble. You could only see the shadow of the thing that looked like a huge fish and everyone was now coming closer to each other. Crona got Ragnorack out and used his scream resonance in the water trying to ward the thing away and it seemed like it worked until it came charging back angry. Soul turned into a scythe with Maka now using his to try and hit the thing. It was safe to say that they were all now on their guard with even Liz in her weapon form in Patty's hand, being shot at the fish. Then Black Star and Kid came running back in with a plan and an uncooked chicken. Black Star threw the chicken far and Kid used this as the opportunity to use Liz and Patty as weapons to guide the fish as Maka dealt a clean blow that cut its head clean off. Then everyone out of curiosity got closer to it and noticed that the chicken was still in its mouth and looked away from that part and looked at its body, it was as big as a five year old kid. Black Star picked it up by the tail and started making his way back to the shore with his leg still slightly bleeding. "Damned fish, thinks he can take a bite out of the great big Black Star. Hell No." He said as everyone started getting out of the water. Tsubaki then went to a box of the camping supplies they had brought and pulled out an emergency kit. Black Star reluctantly agreed to let his girlfriend fix him up (only because she had kissed him) and disinfected the bite then wrapped a bandage around it. "Does it hurt Black Star?" she asked. "HAhahahahaha, you really think that a little fish like that could hurt the great Black Star." He replied now looking at the dead fish and getting an idea. "Hey Tsubaki?" he asked looking at her curiously. "Yes Black Star?" she asked wondering what he was thinking. A sparkle on his eye appeared as he spoke. "Let's cook it." He replied enthusiastically. She was taken by surprise but soon Soul joined their conversation adding that it served the stupid fish right for biting him. Tsubaki smiled at the two boys and agreed, they would all eat the fish.

* * *

Liz and Kid then volunteered to go and get some fire wood while everyone was preparing the food and that was that. Then Black Star and Soul got a "good" idea, they set up fishing poles with a small piece of the fish they had killed as bait. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other knowing that this wouldn't end well but laughed knowing how stubborn they were.

* * *

Kid and Liz on the other hand were now in the woods gathering wood to cook the fish with and start the fire then Kid found something magnificent. "Hey Liz, this is an emergency come quickly." He urged her while leaning down and looking at something in between two trees. Liz hurried but found something disturbing. It was a spiders wed with the owner of the web right above it. "Damn it Kid get away from there. You don't know if its poisonous or not." She yelled out but alarming the creature, making it jump towards her. She jumped out of the line of fire dragging Kid with her but tripping with Kid now on her by accident. Liz was squirming underneath him. He was now noticing the perfect symmetric figure of both the bathing suit and her girlfriend and smiled then looked at where they were laying noticing something more. "Hey Liz, don't freak out but I think that we're lying underneath a snakes hole." He said with a gentle voice to try and not to distress her even more. Liz's eyes went wide as she pushed Kid off and made a run back towards the campsite. Kid took a deep breath knowing that this would happen and started gathering wood alone.

* * *

A couple minutes after Liz had been scared out of her mind, she made it back to camp. Everyone was looking at her with worry wondering why she was pale and out of breath also wondering where Kid was. Then she explained what had happened, everyone was relieved and she calmed down. Kid was now coming back with as much would as he could carry, somewhat scratched from being thrown around but luckily brought enough wood to start the fire and just in time too. It was beginning to get dark.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
